


Oh My Soul

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo never dreamed of having true soulmates. But Fate does not always care what one dreams of.





	Oh My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that Tumblr post about soulmates with touch-reactive marks. For more of my fics, to make requests, and more, please check out my [Tumblr](http://dragestilwrites.tumblr.com) and my [Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/dragestilwrites)

Jesse’s touch is gentle and patient as his fingers card through Hanzo’s long hair. They carefully untangle and smooth errant strands and in their wake iridescent colours follow, turning pure black locks into rainbow obsidian. Jesse doesn’t say a word, not even as he sees the bright colours blooming on his own fingers and palm. They had never spoken about this. He doesn’t want to ruin anything. He doesn’t want to change what they have made together.

Hanzo had never had a mark, had never had any sign that one day he would find his soulmate, the one to bring colour into his life. Jesse had always lived with the darkness on his left hand, but his fingers didn’t fit into anyone else’s, and he had never believed in soulmates anyway. There had never been love between his parents even though Fate seemed to say they were made for each other.

Jesse and Hanzo only speak of soulmates after a few rounds at the bar or when they’re smoking in the dark staring at the stars or when exhaustion has crept into their bones but their minds keep them awake. They never speak of their own soulmates though. They never dare to speak of things that couldn’t be. It is enough to have each other, to have this thing but never name it. It is enough to spend late nights tangled on the overstuffed couch in the living room, to pass quiet hours breathing in each other’s scents, intoxicated by the familiarity and comfort.

They never name what they have between them and along with their closeness grows the unspoken bond they share, the feelings they keep in the depths of their chests. People don’t just fall in love, they think. They fall in lust or in hunger or in desperation. They fall for carnal pleasures or for ways to pass the time. But surely what they have goes beyond wiling away the hours until destiny calls them to their loves.

“Jesse?”

Jesse blinks and realises his hands have stopped moving. He offers a smile when he catches Hanzo’s concerned gaze looking up at him.

“Is something wrong?”

Jesse shakes his head.

“I’ve never heard you so quiet.”

“Never thought I’d be speechless, huh?” Jesse says finally and Hanzo lets out a relieved breath just to hear Jesse’s voice breaking the stillness.

“Are you okay?”

“Never better, honeybee. I think I’m in love.”

The word hangs between them and Jesse feels the heat in his cheeks. He worries he’s gone too fast, strayed too far from the unspoken accord they’ve made to keep their relationship unlabelled. The silence stretches on as he watches the small expressions flickering across Hanzo’s face as he tries to process what has been said.

“I thought we said...we wouldn’t…”

“Han, I know I love you.”

Jesse draws his fingers from Hanzo’s hair and lowers his palm to press against Hanzo’s chest. He can feel the rapid pounding of Hanzo’s heart beneath its bone cage and he wonders if this is how it feels to know your purpose. He turns his hand over slowly and Hanzo gasps as the rainbow bloomed across Jesse’s skin is revealed.

“But how?” Hanzo asks when he has remembered how to speak again. His fingers run reverently along Jesse’s palm. “I don’t have a mark. I can’t have a soulmate.”

Jesse smiles and despite his fears Hanzo feels safe. Jesse reaches down with his free hand to scoop his phone off the table and he takes a quick picture of Hanzo, eyes still darkened with worry but hair brilliant and bright where Jesse’s fingers have trailed.

“Looks like we’re just late bloomers,” Jesse answers.

Hanzo’s mind goes blank. He lays there for a moment in shock, head resting on Jesse’s thighs, fingers curled tight around Jesse’s palm. And then he is a flurry of movement. He flips over and clambers into Jesse’s lap. He wraps his arms snug around Jesse’s neck, kisses Jesse’s lips with insatiable hunger and scorching passion. He is breathless and hot tears are streaking down his cheeks by the time they pull back for a second to breathe.

“I love you, _anata_ ,” he murmurs with a soft laugh as Jesse’s thumb brushes away the wetness beneath his eyes. “I never thought I would be able to say it.” He pulls Jesse’s palm to his lips to kiss it.

“Does that mean we’re soulmates now?”

“I think we have always been.”


End file.
